Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to aspherical lens modules for vehicle headlamps.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles are provided with lamps to allow objects ahead of the vehicle to be seen during times of poor or reduced visibility, such as at night. Vehicle lamps also inform other vehicles or people using the road of the vehicle's presence. Headlamps, also referred to as headlights, light the road in front of vehicles and require enough brightness to identify obstacles on the road 100 m away during times of poor or reduced visibility, such as nighttime.
Conventional vehicle headlamps generally include a projection module mounted to a housing and a lens coupled to a circumferential surface of the housing. The projection module typically includes a reflector having a bulb and an aspherical lens provided in front of the reflector that emits light.
When power is supplied to a light source in the housing to turn the light source on, light generated from the light source is reflected by the reflector and emitted through an aspherical surface of the aspherical lens in a forward direction.
However, conventional aspherical lenses are not formed to be any particular shape and only function to emit light from a single light source through an elliptical optical system in a forward direction. Accordingly, sizes of lamp modules are typically increased in order to accommodate a position light function in addition to a low beam, a high beam, and a turn signal. Position lights may also be referred to as parking lights or daytime running lights. As a result, when a portion of the high beam reflector is used as the position light, high beam performance may be reduced.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure. It is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of prior art that is already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.